Weapons
In Humans vs. Zombies, Humans use weapons to 'stun' Zombies, temporarily preventing them from tagging Humans. In some seasons, Zombies have also been permitted to use approved weapons to weaken Humans. Human Weapons Humans utilize various weapons to stun Zombies. These weapons can be organized into three main categories: Dart Blasters, Socks, and Melee Weapons. Dart Blasters The typical weapon for Humans is a Nerf-type foam dart blaster. These blasters can shoot darts up to 35 feet on average, and are accurate up to about 15 feet on average. Most foam dart blasters produced by Nerf and Buzzbee are approved, but due to the high volume of guns being released each year, we can't keep track of them all. If you are concerned about whether or not your gun is banned, please refer to our list of Banned Foam Dart Blasters. List of Popular Dart Blasters *Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Nerf Maverick REV-6 *Nerf Barricade RV-10 *Nerf Recon CS-6 *Nerf Raider CS-35 Clip System Blasters Specific Nerf-brand blasters utilize dart-filled magazines to feed ammunition into the blaster. These magazines significantly rapidize and facilitate the reloading process, and as a result, Clip System Blasters come highly recommended by experienced players. List of Clip System Blasters *Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Nerf Recon CS-6 *Nerf Raider CS-35 *Nerf Stampede ECS *Nerf Rayven CS-18 *Nerf Longstrike CS-6 *Nerf Longshot CS-6 *Nerf Deploy CS-6 Blaster Modification : Main article: Blaster Modification Some players choose to alter the functionality of their blasters for increased performance. There is a wide variety of modifications that can be done to blasters, including range/power modifications, accuracy modifications, and ease-of-use modifications. Due to the unlimited potential of blaster modification, players are usually required to present any modified blasters to game producers for approval before use. Socks Some players decide to use socks instead of Dart Blasters. Unlike Blasters, the effectiveness of Socks is significantly amplified by the physical ability of the wielder. Some players carry Socks as a secondary weapon, using them only when reloading a Blaster would take too long, or when a Blaster has jammed. Some Humans vs. Zombies games permit the use of thrown Marshmallows as an alternative to Socks, however DigiPen's games have not yet allowed this substitution. Melee Weapons Some Humans vs. Zombies game permit players to wield foam-covered weapons suited for hand-to-hand combat. Due to the relative ease of use and potential harm deliver by these weapons, they were banned from DigiPen Humans vs. Zombies before the start of Season 1, and have remained illegal to use during play ever since. Zombie Weapons In some rare instances, Zombies are permitted to use approved weapon objects to cripple the effectiveness of a Human. These weapons are generally earned as a Mission Reward, and can only be used or carried by a limited number of Zombies. Spitter Balls In Season 2, Zombies earned the ability to use Spitter Balls - thrown foxtail objects that temporarily disabled movement and weapon use of any Human hit by the Spitter Ball. Once a Spitter Ball touched the ground, it was considered inactive, and could be gathered by Humans to prevent its return to Zombie possession. Category:Weapons